deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alockwood1
Archive User:Alockwood1/Archive_1 Yes, you can take pictures from there. Nickjaro 22:07, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Active Admins Yes, but I'm not gonna promote just anyone to administrator. If you're ever interested, feel free to help out around the wiki, and I'll give an admin position to those who've earned it.Dengarde (Admin) 18:07, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Wouldn't mind being one, but I could probably use more experiance. Alockwood1 22:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Wiki expanding Well, I think grammar errors are not so necessary as article expanding. Even with bad English most of users will undestand what is written. This wiki is not so popular as others wiki-projects and not so much game fans trying to do something really useful, 5-7 users maximum I think. That's why if you really interested not only in obtaining badges but doing something serious in process - it's better to add something then correct already existing minor errors. Just my opinion, everybody do what they can, I understand :) Wharrgarbl 16:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's a problem indeed :) I have enough resources, both PC-available games - DR2 and DR2: OTR, but I have no time to work with wiki as often as I wish to.Wharrgarbl 17:45, December 23, 2011 (UTC) We need not just images but good-quality images...I can make them but...usualy I have no time or too lazy :) But I'm trying to do my best :3 Wharrgarbl 18:22, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry, you're right :) Wharrgarbl 18:44, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, you can always check my grammar. I don't need something specific, we do what we can, yep?Wharrgarbl 06:02, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, and Merry Christmas to you too :)Wharrgarbl 19:03, December 25, 2011 (UTC) And I got a couple of indie games on Steam. Just a little cute presents from friends Wharrgarbl 11:47, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, I spent my time with my elder brother and his side of family, I have three nieces and it's really cool to be a part of a big family :)...in moments like this I realize that I need my own family too. Wharrgarbl 07:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC) yeah, agree :) Wharrgarbl 19:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy Holidays and good luck :) Wharrgarbl 07:28, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I almost forgot about that - thanks for warning :D Wharrgarbl 15:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) It's also a good way to multiple our Beer supplies, just take one Construction Hat and one Beer bottle - et voila = Construction Hat with two Beer bottles :3 It will be wild party :D Wharrgarbl 17:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki Pictures Normaly I wouldn't care, but whenever that happens, Anno or MrTrouble usually end up coming to me asking for them to be deleted. As long as you give them credit in the discriptions I won't complain, but if they ask me to delete them I may have to. Dengarde (Admin) 18:53, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, I'll do that the next time I get a chance. I'll let you know when I hear anything. Dengarde (Admin) 19:04, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::alckwood, why not post on the wiki yourself and ask? http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/User_talk:Mistertrouble189 Wikiasmikia 01:39, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Just did. Alockwood1 21:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC) DR2 game And why you don't have a game? O_o Wharrgarbl 17:16, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: OTR - are available on PC...or you don't have one? :( Wharrgarbl 17:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see =\ Wharrgarbl 17:40, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Having some trouble I'm having some trouble with the Wikias. I hope the problem is with my computer. Alockwood1 00:12, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Still having some issues. Alockwood1 00:58, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Have no problems with this or Elder Scrolls wikia. Well, maybe it's really just your computer. Wharrgarbl 02:07, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Try to scan computer with antivirus or, dunno, reinstall the browser >< Wharrgarbl 06:50, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Figured it Out Looks like when I'm on the Wikias, I have to use Internet Explorer. I don't like IE- as it lacks the Spell-Check option, but if it means using certain sites, like the Wikias and Deviant Art without any troubles, I guess I'll have to deal with it. Alockwood1 00:55, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Got a Job I'm going to be having a job in a couple of weeks. Alockwood1 00:08, February 2, 2012 (UTC) =\ Hey, vehicles not a weapons, really. You can't pick them up, smash a couple oh zombies heads and then throw it away. It's just stupid "weapon" template, nothing more. Weapons always have weapon icons if you trying to pick them up. Weapons CAN be picked up and used to kill zombies or can be thrown away. You cant pick up the car. You cant name them weapos just because driving them helps killing zombies. Why don't you name Frank himself a "Dead Rising 2: OTR Weapon" just because he can use his entire body to kill z's ? Maybe because it's incorrect, Frank is a survivor with ability to fight zombies. And he is not a weapon. That's why vehicles - just a vehicles, with ability to kill zombies when driven. Naming them weapon is incorrect.Wharrgarbl 01:56, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Chrome Works Chrome's working again. Alockwood1 01:06, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Nothings going on but I really need some sleep its like half past midnight for me —Riley Heligo 00:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I am I was just checkin my emails and I saw that I got one on this wiki :D I seriously need some sleep gonna go off now—Riley Heligo 00:31, February 12, 2012 (UTC) First Day on the Job! Basically, picking up trash and turning cardboard into bales. Yes I know it's not glamorous, but since $7.50 per hour is a lot more than what I was making, I'm not complaining, yet. Alockwood1 01:34, February 21, 2012 (UTC) My Feet Hurt! Walking for 5 hours is too long. Alockwood1 02:23, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Profile Why? I cleared it from any info because I think there is no need in it.Wharrgarbl 05:27, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Does it really make any sense? Does somebody care? O_o Wharrgarbl 13:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) glad to know it :) well, maybe youre right. i'll think about it. i'm still here anyway, and not going anywhere, waiting for "Addicted" badge for unknown reasons even for me :3 Wharrgarbl 14:35, February 28, 2012 (UTC) you can always simply modify your profile. write something or delete Wharrgarbl 14:07, February 29, 2012 (UTC) well, that's bad. but i'm pretty sure there are lots of mistakes, spelling, grammar etc. wrong werb usage, missed links. that kind of stuff. Wharrgarbl 02:29, March 1, 2012 (UTC) good luck to you then, there are lot of work in any wiki project. always.Wharrgarbl 04:42, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Spring Well +5C today - is really early spring for our country. I'm expecting snowfall...damn it =\ Wharrgarbl 15:40, March 5, 2012 (UTC) At the morning we have -10C, and during the day the weather becomes more friendly and it's 5C at the evening. Plus snowfalls. Sometimes i hate this country. Wharrgarbl 12:34, March 6, 2012 (UTC) And all that we have is extremely dirty and snowy spring. Lucky... Wharrgarbl 16:00, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I liked the sun...and now its snowing again...damn...Wharrgarbl 12:49, March 8, 2012 (UTC) True Wharrgarbl 05:29, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure about it =\ Wharrgarbl 14:06, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Green Hat Sorreh, but we don't have this holiday...as well as many others by the way. Sad, but true Wharrgarbl 18:15, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you're right Wharrgarbl 19:26, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Poor guys, everyone wants their gold Wharrgarbl 16:25, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Good job. You're doing good by adding all these non-canon categories to the challenge pages. Keep up the good work. CrackLawliet 01:28, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Alockwood1 00:04, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcome Admin Thank you. The best way to help would to be by deleting vandalism and all that jazz. :p Also, why not get them then? Don't have the right platform? -- 01:23, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :I know, you can still revert anything bad unless it's a page delete or something of that kin. -- 02:04, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :I understand that, I've done the same. -- 02:29, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Looking through the Recent Changes and Wiki Activity, I only noticed one user vandalised and the vandal was an IP number which I have now blocked for two weeks. If you are aware of any other that I may have looked over, please bring them to my attention as you have this one. Thank you -- 03:28, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :Looking back, I assume you mean the Riley Hugo guy is the one being vandalised. I'll get in contact with him and protect his page from Anonymous and non-autoconfirmed users if need be. -- 04:07, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Heligo* not Hugo, sorry, something else on my mind :P -- 04:07, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Vandals Gotcha' -- 20:59, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vandal Sorry, I've been away. Looks like you handled it though, so thanks. -- 20:34, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Katey Greene The page should be fixed now, thanks for the notice. -- 19:38, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Ban Yeah, I know. I was getting to it, I have other things occupying me right now as well. Thanks again, for the heads-up. -- 19:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I don't have time for fun :P Have a good one. -- 19:56, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Vandalized Page Should be fixed now. I also protected the page for 1 week from new and unregistered users. -- 17:03, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vandal :Thanks for letting me know about the user causing recent vandalism. I've blocked the account/IP address! Nixerix (talk) 04:26, March 22, 2019 (UTC)